


Chapter1 九又四分之三站台

by Otteon



Series: 德拉科马尔福与被诅咒的孩子 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gloria Burke is an original character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otteon/pseuds/Otteon
Summary: 19年以后，哈利波特一辈人的孩子都到霍格沃兹上学了，全新人物Gloria Burke登场。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: 德拉科马尔福与被诅咒的孩子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752952





	Chapter1 九又四分之三站台

十九年以后……

Gloria Burke没有想到霍格沃兹会邀请她留下来担任变形课的教授，尽管Mcgonagall教授依然和从前一样健康，但是这近二十年来的校长职务耗费了她太多的精力，她不得不宣布停止变形课教授的任职，由Gloria Burke，一位同样十分出色的Animagus来担任这一职位。

确切来说，Gloria不仅在变形课十分优秀，在其他的课程方面也十分出色，深的各个教授的欢心。同时她还是斯莱特林魁地奇队伍里的击球手，她的每一次击球都干净利落，连其他学院的学院都不禁赞叹。

虽然出生于纯血统家族，在分院仪式上被分入斯莱特林，但Gloria时常觉得自己更像一个格兰芬多，特别是当她认真钻研那些厚厚的课本时，颇有现任魔法部部长——Hermione Granger当年的风范，当然，现在应该称为Hermione Granger Weasley了。她与她同为格兰芬多的丈夫Ron Weasley已经结婚多年并育有一女Rose Granger Weasley，就在今天，她也将踏上霍格沃兹特快，进入大礼堂，通过分院仪式，成为霍格沃兹的学员，和她同时入学的，还有大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter家的小儿子Albus Severus Potter和他昔日的对家Draco Malfoy的独生子Scorpius Malfoy。

火车入站的长鸣声把Gloria的思绪拉回了现实，九又四分之三站台上，准备入学孩子们迫不及待想要离开父母，登上火车，体会一把无拘无束的感觉，而父母，却总是放心不下，唠唠叨叨哪些要注意的，叮嘱孩子们不要乱跑，要乖乖听教授的话，还有一些年级相对高一些的学生，已经轻车熟路，提着行李和同伴一起找到舒适的位置坐下了。而年幼的那些，也在父母的叮嘱下，踏上列车。

在人群中，Gloria瞥到了波特一家，当然和他们一起的，还有Ron Weasley一家，罗恩如今经营着Weasley笑话商店，而他的妹妹，Ginny Weasley Potter，则担任着《预言家日报》的体育版块编辑。稍远处，Gloria看到了Malfoy，Draco如今越发的像他的父亲，Lucius Malfoy当年那样，光滑的金色的长发扎成了马尾，一丝不苟，垂在脑后。在他的身边是他与妻子Astoria Greengrass Malfoy的独子Scorpius，一个英俊的男孩，一如Draco当年的帅气，举手投足间都流露着贵族气息。站在一旁的是Draco的妻子Astoria，一位优雅，举止从容的女子，同样也是一位来自斯莱特林的纯血统家族。Gloria不禁在心中暗自惋惜，Draco与妻子之间感情深厚她早有耳闻，但不幸的是Astoria中了非常严重的血液诅咒，在诞下斯科皮以后身体更是每况愈下，从那以后，Draco就笼罩在忧郁之中。他忧郁的样子谁都不禁会多看两眼，Gloria心想，她不禁有些耳根发烫。

确实，在同龄人中，Draco无疑看起来还是非常年轻的，贵族的生活习惯再加上每日的锻炼，使他身形依旧完美、无可挑剔，岁月似乎并没有在他身上留下太多的痕迹，反倒是他，在这十九年中，越发成熟、内敛。

匆匆登上列车，找到一处地方安置好行李，列车就开动了，隔着窗户，Gloria依然能望到那件熨的一丝不乱的黑色大衣和那抹忧郁的身影。她晃了晃头，努力不再去想这些，调整好一个最舒服的姿势，准备小睡一会，到了霍格沃兹，迎接她的可是一份全新的挑战。

**Author's Note:**

> Animagus（阿尼马格斯）：指自身能够变成某种动物，同时又保留自身魔法法力的巫师。


End file.
